In the Morning
by May Chang
Summary: ONESHOT. Huh, Shepard thought dazedly as he stared at his very naked lieutenant. Okay.


Title: In the Morning  
Author: May Chang  
Series: Mass Effect  
Warnings: fluff, slash  
Pairings: Shepard x Kaidan  
Disclaimers: Mass Effect is the property of BioWare.  
Author's Note: There is sadly not many John Shepard x Kaidan Alenko fics out there so I wrote something.

* * *

**In the Morning**

* * *

Shepard woke up with an arm draped over his stomach. Blinking blearily he sat up, letting the arm slide down to his hips as Shepard looked around.

This was not his room. And that person next to him was someone Shepard never expected.

_Huh_, he thought dazedly as he stared at his very naked lieutenant. _Okay_. Shepard watched as Kaidan slept on for a moment longer before he looked down at himself. Apparently last night had been really wild judging from all the marks and bruises on both his and Kaidan's bodies. Shepard shook his head before he slid out from Kaidan's arm and out of the bed.

It also let him know that he was really sore. Shepard winced as the muscles in his backside protested when he stood up. He glanced around the room, realizing that he was at Kaidan's quarters before he found his clothes strewn across the room. They probably didn't even make it to the bed when they made it to Kaidan's place. That idea made Shepard smirk as he walked over to pick up his clothes.

The smirk grew to a grin as he took in the sight of his shirt. Now it was definite that they didn't make it to the bed when they entered the room. The shirt was ripped up and Shepard just shook his head before he toss it onto a seat. Deciding that he needed a shower and he can always root through Kaidan's closet for a shirt, Shepard went ahead to the bathroom, looking over his shoulder to see that Kaidan was still fast asleep.

As he turned on the shower, letting the water heat up, Shepard looking through the cabinet for some painkillers. He found a bottle of generic painkillers and took it out, putting it on the side. He then stepped into the shower and after a moment raised an eyebrow.

_When the hell did Kaidan do that?_ he wondered as he traced the bite marks on his inner thigh. Shepard shook his head before he continued to shower. He stepped out and dried himself off, pulling on his underwear, pants and socks and then took a couple of pills, taking them with the water from the tap. He put the bottle back into the cabinet and stepped out of the bathroom.

Rooting through Kaidan's closet Shepard found the biggest shirt in Kaidan owned and slipped it out. He knew that he was bigger than the lieutenant so the largest shirt Kaidan owned still hugged every curve of Shepard's body. It wasn't too bad though for Shepard to move in so it was fine. With a glance at the still asleep lieutenant Shepard took Kaidan's key card and left to get some breakfast and a new shirt.

He returned with two coffees, some breakfast food and a white t-shirt bought at one of the nearest clothing store, balancing them so he can swipe the key card to get in. Kaidan wasn't in bed and Shepard tilted his head, hearing the sound of running water in the bathroom. He dropped the key card onto the table, followed by the food. He set the shirt on the side before he sat down and picked up one of the coffees.

He was sipping his coffee when Kaidan stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel around his hips. The lieutenant blinked at Shepard in surprise.

"Morning," Shepard said with a smile. "I brought breakfast."

"Uh, morning, sir," Kaidan returned with an unsure smile. He turned and walked back, and Shepard couldn't help but admire the view when the towel came off before Kaidan pulled on a pair of pants. Kaidan looked back at the commander. "Is that one of my shirts your wearing, sir?"

"Yeah, the one I was wearing before isn't going to make it outside," Shepard said. He picked up the shirt and showed Kaidan that it was shredded. "I'm trying to remember how that happen." Kaidan laughed quietly as he padded bare-footed over to the commander, picking up the other coffee and sitting down next to Shepard.

"You know, you don't have to call me sir when we're in private," Shepard said, smirking at Kaidan. The lieutenant flushed at that and he took a drink of his coffee. "So, Alenko, about last night…"

"Uh, sir-" Shepard gave Kaidan a look. "Uh, John, I understand if you don't want to talk about this. We did have a lot to drink last night, and we had just finished being known as the savior of the galactic council and-"

"Whoa, whoa," Shepard said, holding up a hand. "I wasn't saying no, I was kind of hoping this will happen again. Uh, you know, when we're more, uh, sober." He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away, feeling a little embarrassed saying this to Kaidan. He put his cup down and looked up at Kaidan in time for the man to lean forward and press his mouth against Shepard's. The commander's eyes widened in surprise before Kaidan broke it off. They stared at each other for a moment before Shepard grinned at him.

"So I'm taking that as a yes to this happening again," he said softly. Kaidan laughed at that as he put his own cup on the table and stood up, moving towards the bed again. The lieutenant looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sober now," he called out. Shepard laughed and got up to follow.

* * *

Haha, I can't write pr0n! .;;


End file.
